A Blind Date, But Not How You Think
by TheGirlWithTheAngelMask
Summary: For the 2015 Steve/Darcy valentine's day fic exchange. This is for lilacsilver about a cute little date that happens between Steve and Darcy on valentine's day. I know I'm late but better late then never *nervous laughter* Beta'd by: hopefulwanderings (tumblr)


**This is my fic for the Steve/Darcy 2015 valentine's day fic exchange. I got lilacsilver and did the first prompt I was given an adorable valentine's day blind date for Steve and Darcy and here it is. Thank you so much to my beta reader who on tumblr is hopefulwanderings and I believe she is utzingerh on this website so yay thanks Hannah 3**

**Anyway happy valentine's day lilacsilver.**

**Enjoy :3**

**~000000000000000000000000000~**

"Does this look okay?" Darcy asks turning around in the mirror.

"Yes Darcy, as did the other 15 dresses you've tried on. Just pick one." Jane says.

"I don't know what this guy likes Jane. You and Thor are the peoples setting me up, give me a little bit to go off of please?" Darcy asks.

"Nope, you were complaining about being alone tonight, so I got you a date. Now suck it up and get a dress you like." Jane asks.

"At least give me what style he likes. V-neck, tight around the hips, what?" She asks.

"Okay fine, he's simple. You don't need anything really fancy, just nice looking." Jane says letting out a huff.

"Thank you! That's the most I've gotten out of you all day." Darcy says before looking in the mirror again. "Not this one."

"Darcy your date's in 3 hours and you still haven't bought a new dress. How about you use one you already have?" Jane suggests.

"Because those are club and second job dresses, not first date dresses. Honestly, if this guy is as great as you and Thor say he is, I don't want to wear what I'd wear to the club to a first date with a guy whom I've never met." Darcy said.

"Okay, if you say so. I wish I could stick around but I've got my dress and my husband's at home waiting for us to start our romantic activities of the evening." Jane said.

"It's barely even 5 o'clock." Darcy said.

"Again, a whole evening. I'll text you?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, the place we're supposed to meet." Darcy said just as Jane left the building.

~00000000000000000000000000000~

Steve stood in front of the mirror in his room. Should he change? Was he dressed too casually? How would she be dressed? What would she be like? How did Thor know her? Was she from Asgard? Did she work at S.H.E.I.L.D.? Or was she literally somebody he had found off the streets? Those were only some of the questions running through Steve's mind as he got ready. Right now he was in a pair of khaki pants and his white undershirt. But he couldn't decide between a blue/white checkered button-down or a plain blue button-down.

"Jarvis?" Steve asks.

"Yes Mr. Rogers?" Jarvis asks

"Do you know who Thor and Jane set me up with?" He asks.

"Yes sir, I do." Jarvis said.

"Can you tell me who it is?" Steve asks.

"No I cannot." Jarvis says in a sad tone.

"Well can you at least tell me which shirt to wear?" Steve asks.

"I would wear the light blue shirt you are holding in your right hand." Jarvis said.

"Thanks Jarvis." Steve said as he put on the shirt.

~0000000000000000000~

Darcy put on the dress- it was a simple dress, like one that she would wear to a nice family church service back home- but a little more revealing of a neckline and a bit tighter in some places. She had paired this red dress with some black flats and a black shawl. She had curled her hair and put part of it up in a little red elastic to go with the dress. Her make-up wasn't much, just her usual plus red lipstick to match her dress. She checks her phone and sees text from Jane,

_At Da Gennaro 129 Mulberry Street _

Darcy nodded and then grabs her keys and walks out her door.

~000000000000000000~

Steve sits at the table in the restaurant and the server comes up,

"Can I get you anything to drink while you're waiting?" She asks.

"Um I'll have a water actually." Steve says.

"Coming right up." She says. "And do you want to order something for her as well?"

"Um no- I actually don't know her- it's a blind date that my teammate and his wife set up." Steve says

"Teammate? Do you play a sport?" She asks.

"Kind of." Steve says.

"Oo sounds interesting. I'll get you that water." She says smiling and walking back to the kitchen,

Steve was reading something on his phone when he heard a throat clear above him. He looks up and sees Dr. Foster's intern- Darcy if he remembered correctly.

"Hi." She says he stands up and says,

"Hey- um let me." Before quickly pulling out her chair for her and then gently pushing it in. He goes and sits in his seat and says, "I um just ordered a water for myself- I didn't know what you wanted so I didn't order anything for you yet. But I could flag her down again-"

"No it's fine, I'll wait until she gets back." Darcy says.

"You're Dr. Foster's assistant right?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, I'm Darcy." Darcy says.

"Great to meet you officially Darcy-I'm Steve." Steve says. She smiles and says,

"Nice to meet you too. You're the Captain aren't you?"

"Yes on the field, but right now I'm just Steve ma'am." Steve says.

"Okay Steve. So no big date for valentines?" Darcy asks.

"Nope." Steve says.

"That's a surprise. I'd imagine that loads of people would want to go out with you." Darcy said.

"Yeah, but they don't understand that sometimes I can't help when I cancel dates- or I can't come over for the night, and if I can I may have to leave in the middle of it." Steve said.

"Well what do they expect? I mean you're a superhero and you have a job to do, you can't help if you're suddenly needed to defeat a bad guy." Darcy says.

"They expect the perfect man that the media makes me out to be." Steve says.

"Well nobody's perfect-and if they can't see that then they're fucking stupid." Darcy says. Steve smiles at her and their waitress comes and gives Steve his drink and takes Darcy's order.

When the waitress had left Steve turns to Darcy and says,

"And a beautiful dame like you, I'm surprised you aren't taken." Darcy blushes and says,

"Well, when you're a short female with large breasts and have a mouth like a middle aged hillbilly from the south, you don't exactly get attention from the types of guys you like to be around."

"That's a shame for them, you are a very beautiful girl and I'm sure that your mouth isn't any worse than Tony's when he's trying to run a mile on the treadmill as fast as Thor will." Steve says. Darcy snorts and says,

"I'll give that one too you. Thor is fucking fast at running, you think that with all his muscles all he does is lift- but no he fucking runs too."

"I remember in the marathon and race S.H.I.E.L.D. hosted to raise awareness about the fund to help rebuild New York; he and I were running and he was a tough competitor, beat me by 2 seconds and then was ready for more after 5 minutes of rest." Steve says smiling.

"Jane really lucked out." Darcy says smiling. Steve looks confused for a moment before Darcy raised her eyebrows and then he understood- turning a bright shade of pink.

"Oh." He says and Darcy laughs.

Steve looks at her as she laughs and thinks to himself _This is going to be a great evening…._

~0000000000000000000000000~

Darcy smiled as they walked through little Italy after dinner. He was such a gentleman, honestly she needed to go and hug Jane a billion times for setting her up. She looked at him as he was talking and kind of zoned out and felt herself run into a light post and start to fall. But Steve caught her by her waist and held her upright. She opened her eyes and found him over her, his face a few inches from hers. She felt her face grow hotter as she realized just how close they were, and damn he was strong.

"You alright?" He asks in a low voice, one that causes her to feel a flip in her stomach.

"Yeah." She squeaks out and he smiles.

"Might want to watch your step in the future." She nods and looks all the way up at him, and blinks a few times and is silent. He looks back at her and then leans in about an inch before hesitating, and when she didn't pull away he pressed his lips gently against hers.

To say she wasn't shocked would be a lie-but hot damn he was a good kisser. She kissed him back, her hands finding the sides of his jacket and she holds onto them. It's a small and an innocent kiss, which is something she isn't used to. Normally when she went on first dates guys would throw in tongue- but Steve was keeping it simple.

When they separate she smiles and looks up at him.

"Wow." She breathes out. Steve smiles and then says,

"We better get going before people get suspicious."

"Of what? A date actually going right?" Darcy asks laughing. Steve takes her hand and they begin to walk. The feeling of his hand in hers sends a shiver up her spine. He stops and takes his jacket off. "Oh no you don't have to-" she begins but is cut off by him draping his jacket over her shoulders. She smiled and then looked at him,

"Thank you." She says.

"Anytime. Now Metro or taxi?" He asks.

"Taxi definitely." She says laughing and he steps out on the street to hail a cab.

Darcy looks up at the sky at the stairs and smiles. Tonight was the best date she's had in a while, possibly ever. She was going to have to hug the fuck out of Jane for having such great matchmaking abilities in her brain, and hopefully fuck the brains out of Steve later tonight- if she could convince him. That thought made her laugh and she slipped into the cab, resting her head against his shoulder as they drove home.

**~00000000000000000~**

**Happy Valentine's Day 33**


End file.
